


No Harm in Asking

by IllusionFire



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Iruma gets pissed that they're loud, M/M, Two dumbasses bone on a couch what else can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionFire/pseuds/IllusionFire
Summary: Saihara invites Rantarou over for the third date, but he grows anxious that he won't be able to tell Rantarou what he wants very clearly. He knows he wouldn't judge him, but asking for sex isn't quite his forte.





	No Harm in Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Uh. I have nothing to say for myself tbh lmao. I can't believe I left this site for two years and I am now returning with a smut. Wowie. Hard to believe I wasn't even a freshmen when I joined this site. Well, all I have to say is this is my first smut so please be kind to me lmao. I worked way too hard on this considering what it is. But anyway, enjoy this highly underrated ship bone.

Saihara was never really the type of person for telling someone directly about things that he wanted. 

 

More often than not, he had to rely on others getting very subtle hints from him, which proved to be pretty difficult for any person who tried to communicate with him about what he wanted. 

 

But in spite of that, Saihara wasn’t a fool. Not in the slightest. Naïve? Maybe a little. But he wasn’t oblivious by any standards. 

 

Saihara knew that the third date usually meant more... intimacy than the other dates. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Saihara was definitely willing to do it, he even kind of *wanted* it to happen... but his nerves sent him to a place unimaginable when it came for asking for *anything*. So how the hell was he supposed to say something to initiate sex?! 

 

He played the scenario in his head over and over again, trying to figure out a smooth way to initiate the conversation. But no matter how many times he reshaped his words, built up his sentences to ask, it all resulted in something he would most likely cringe at later. 

 

Saihara groaned at his dilemma, letting his arm softly hit his mattress. He knew that the time would eventually come, he just hated it was most likely going to be now. And if it wasn’t now, later he would be stuck right back at square one, wishing it wasn’t then. 

 

Saihara searched his bed for his phone to pass time, when he saw a message from Rantarou that came in just a few minutes ago. 

 

“Hey, coming in about 20 minutes. Want me to bring anything?” 

 

Saihara sighed, replying with a quick “no thank you” and set his phone down again once more. This was going to be a nightmare. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A few minutes later, Saihara heard the knock at the door he was dreading. Oh boy this was going to be interesting. 

 

Saihara went to open the door, and as expected, Rantarou was there in his signature baggy shirt. 

 

“Ah, Amami-kun, come in.” Rantarou chuckled at him. 

 

“Thanks, but you really don’t have to be so formal with me, you know. You can just call me Rantarou if you want. We are dating, you know.” Rantarou chuckled to relieve some of the tension in the air before entering the room. 

 

The date wasn’t going to be anything special, since Saihara wasn’t really favorable of PDA or public kind of dates, but it was a date none the less. The two were both perfectly content sitting and cuddling on the couch and chatting about miscellaneous things. Anything was fine with him. As long as Saihara was happy, Rantarou was too. 

 

It was a sweet moment, really. Saihara loved being close with Rantarou. It was a feeling that he couldn’t describe, but it made him feel secure. It was something that he didn’t usually feel often. 

 

After about an hour of chatting, Saihara was getting antsy. ‘He’s probably getting bored now... what if this doesn’t make him happy enough? What would happen if Rantarou didn’t want anything like that? What if...’ he tried to shake the ‘what if’s’ from his head again, but Saihara would never be able to pull himself out of the embarrassment of being rejected like that. But... it’s the third date, isn’t it? That usually means that they would take the next step, right? But what if Rantarou didn’t want something like that? What if- 

 

“Hey... Saihara, you okay?” Saihara snapped out of his trace and snapped his attention to Rantarou again. 

 

“Ah... sorry, I was just thinking...” Rantarou raised an eyebrow up. 

 

“Mm? About?” Guess Saihara wasn’t getting out of this one tonight. 

 

“Well, um...” Saihara felt his eyes trailing down to avoid any eye contact from embarrassment. “I was... just kind of thinking about what kind of date this would be.” Damn. That could’ve came out better. Saihara couldn’t tell if Rantarou understood more or less of the situation, but he had to roll with it either way. 

 

“Ah, I mean...” Saihara stuttered, trying his best to find better words so he didn’t embarrass himself any further. “I just... didn’t know if you were... um... expecting anything more tonight.” Well, that’s kind of clear, right? He didn’t want to say anymore anyway, so he was just hoping that the green haired male got the hint. 

 

It took a little bit, but soon Rantarou chuckled at him, casual as ever, which actually frustrated the detective more. Rantarou laughs casually like that so often, it was near impossible for him to tell what it means. 

 

“What? What does *that* mean? You don’t need to impress me with a date that makes you uncomfortable. Stop fretting about not making me happy, Shuichii.” He smiled softly after he said that, but Saihara *swore* he saw a smirk behind it. 

 

“Ahrg, come on, Amami, quit messing with me, already!!” The detective pulled him closer, locking his hands around his back and pressed his forehead against the other’s. He tried to shoot a glare, but the other didn’t bite. He just sighed softly and shifted his eyebrows. 

 

“Hm? I’m not messing with you. I’m just saying what I think, you know?” Now it was definitely more visible, Rantarou was *absolutely* smirking right at him. God, he should’ve known. He *knew* that his boyfriend wasn’t that dense. Quite the opposite, really. But still, he had fallen *right* into the trap he laid out for him. 

 

“Y...you planned this, didn’t you?” Saihara narrowed his eyes a bit at him, but all the other boy did was chuckle again. 

 

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about, love. What are you trying to say?” Oh, now he was *really* pushing it. Rantarou usually only uses the nickname ‘love’ on the shorter male to either annoy him or coddle him when he’s upset, and he knew for a fact it wasn’t the latter. 

 

“I mean that... y-you know what I’m tying to say!! Quit messing with me, Rantarou...” Saihara used his first name this time, trying to see if that’d give him any leverage. But all the green haired boy did was chuckle again as the other looked away in embarrassment. 

 

Almost in pity, Rantarou gave into part of the shy detective’s complaints, and gently tipped his chin up to kiss him softly. 

 

“Finally.” Saihara thought to himself, letting him relax into what he wanted. It was like he was more relieved with the fact that his game of 20 questions was over so he could finally enjoy what he came for. 

 

Letting the taller male take control over the kiss, the actions beginning to be more feverish and desperate. Saihara couldn’t help but tense up a little bit when Rantarou went to nip at the corner of his mouth. However, Rantarou took this as a sign of being distressed than unsure, because not soon after the action began, he quickly pulled away to stop. 

 

“S-sorry, did you not like that?” He asked concernedly. Even though Saihara knew he was just making sure he was okay, it still was a hell of a buzzkill when he stopped giving the detective what he wanted. 

 

“N-no, I’m fine..please, keep going...” he breathed out. Rantarou let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Ah... Sorry. I’ve never really... done this before so... I’m not really experienced on this front.” he chuckled anxiously to let out some stress. “...Hey, if you’re ever uncomfortable with anything, just tell me to stop, and I will, okay?” He put his hand to the detective’s pale cheek softly to reassure him. 

 

After seeing the almost impatient look the darker haired boy gave him, Rantarou went back to softly kissing Saihara’s mouth and jaw to finally grant the detective what he was waiting for. It was a little tense at first, but eventually the two found themselves much less uncomfortable as they continued. 

 

Everything felt so *strange* to Saihara; It was like he was getting dizzy at the contact of the other’s lips, even though he’s felt them before, it was all *different* this time. He knew it all sounded like lovey dovey bullshit, but he still couldn’t help but think of how different everything felt when someone else was practically on top of him. 

 

On top of this, Saihara knew that pretty much all of this was the result of his ridiculously unbalanced hormones and his practically touch starved body. He was going to be 19 soon, but he’s never had his body practically aching like this before. Sure, he’s been a horny teenager once like everyone else, but none of those moments ever compared to now when his body was practically screaming to have relief. Combine that with the fact that he’s prioritized studying beyond relationships during puberty, he knew that he was bound to be a ticking time bomb of hormonal confusion and desperate need when his first time came around. 

 

Rantarou moved further down, eventually getting to the Black haired boy’s neck, Saihara was immediately hit with the feeling of being aroused. It was so uncomfortably warm on his cheeks, and he could already feel his pants getting a bit tighter with every touch on his skin. 

 

“A...ah... Amami...” he breathed out. He was almost embarrassed from how he sounded. His voice cracked from the moan that escaped his throat, and could hardly gasp out his lover’s name before going completely breathless. 

 

The feelings on his neck little by little became more rough, with kisses turning into more of sucking on the skin, and light nips at his neck traveled down to more and more places on his body. 

 

“A-ahhn-! Nhn....” Saihara yelped at the sudden harsher treatment of his neck accompanied by his clothed erection getting rubbed against by the other’s leg. *God* it felt good...but the pride he felt he sacrificed every time a moan spilled out 

of his mouth was too much to pay. He had covered his mouth not soon after the first cry escaped to conceal the second one threatening to spill past his finger tips. 

 

“Ah... that’s not fair, Shuichii...” the taller male had a sly smile. Saihara gave a slightly confused confused look, but before he could say anything, a wave of pleasure from a firm rub took over his body. 

 

“A-Ahh!!” He couldn’t help but let a cry out. No matter how hard he wanted to suppress the embarrassing noise from coming out of his throat, the action just felt way too good. 

 

After Saihara had composed himself, he shot the adventurer a glare for the embarrassing sound. 

 

“What? Don’t get mad at me... it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t get to hear you while you’re at my mercy, Shuichii...” the words lingered on his ear, shuddering from the warm breath. God, he felt like he was on *fire*. One part of him felt so embarrassed to be letting such lewd sounds escape from him so easily, but the other of half him didn’t even care what happened anymore, and wanted nothing more than Rantarou to fuck him senseless so he could finally get rid of the god awful ache in his pants. 

 

“Ahn... ah, Amami... Amami....” He whined out desperately, rocking himself to get any sort of friction. 

 

Rantarou was so tempted to divulge straight in, but he looked up and remembered maybe that someone else besides him could hear what was going on. 

 

“Hey... do you want to move this to your room, Saihara? I wouldn’t want your neighbors to get mad at you for the noise...” He looked at the wall that was closest to the couch, concerned someone would complain. To his surprise, Saihara immediately shook his head. 

 

“Ah... n-no, I...want to stay here.” Rantarou raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that Saihara would normally never want anyone to even have a *chance* to hear him when he was like this, and he didn’t want to get him in trouble because of a foolish decision he made with his dick. 

 

“Are you sure..? Really, it’s not a big deal to me if we move... I know you’ve said your apartment walls are a bit thin... and I know how your neighbor can be... I’d hate for her to...” Rantarou was promptly cut off by Saihara pulling him closer, eyes locked into him. 

 

“I...I dont care if she can hear us... she can listen for all I care... just... please, Rantarou... please..! hurry up and fuck me already...!” Damn. I guess hormones really *do* change a person. ...but ask, and you shall receive. 

 

“Well, there’s no way I could say no to you like this... how selfish of you... are you that desperate for me, Shuichii?” Saihara shivered at his partner’s lower voice. 

 

Without any more waiting, Rantarou began to unbutton the black jacket off of the younger male, tossing it aside to remove his button-up and pants quicker. 

 

Rantarou decided not to leave Saihara feeling left out, and quickly stripped off his own shirt and pants. 

 

With no hesitation, Rantarou took the band of Saihara’s briefs and pulled them so he was fully exposed. Guess there was not going back. 

 

Starting from the tip, Rantarou softly glided his fingers down his boyfriend’s dick, relishing the sound of the gasp he made from the touch of his hands. 

 

He worked at a steady rhythm, watching the other start to slightly move his hips with the movements of Rantarou’s hands. From how eager and desperate Saihara was, he almost looked like a different person. 

 

After a while of working with his fingers, Amami started to feel precum start to leak out, signaling that Saihara was almost close. He grinned, knowing he could easily watch Shuichii fall apart just by his fingers alone and nothing else. Just one look look at him made that increasingly clear. 

 

“Nnhg... A-Amami, I...” he whined. He knew it, he was definitely close. Rantarou gently squeezed Saihara’s length from the top to prevent him from coming too soon, and a disappointed whimper of his boyfriend’s name left the submissive boy’s lips. 

 

“Ah, sorry.” He chuckled. “I didn’t want things to end too soon.” He knew that his boyfriend was right; he didn’t really want his first time to be remembered as losing himself over a handjob, but a disgruntled huff still left his mouth. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good soon, yeah?” The adventurer said, leaning his hand down near the floor. He had to feel around a bit, but eventually he found his pant pocket to retrieve a small, plastic bottle. Saihara eyes him curiously. 

 

“W-why’d you have lube with you..?” Saihara asked coyly. Rantarou almost felt cornered from his tone. 

 

“Oh... when I texted you earlier if you wanted anything... I picked it up just in case... I thought you’d be too shy to ask” he chuckled. Great, now he made his boyfriend feel like a creep. After all, it was definitely going to come in handy. He’d much rather have it than use an alternative and wake up with his hips burning in the morning. 

 

The soft click of the cap echoed through the small living room, Rantarou carefully applying it on his fingers. It slightly buzzed on the surface of his skin. 

 

“Tell me to slow down if it hurts, okay?” Saihara nodded reluctantly at the statement. Damn, this really was happening, wasn’t it? He wasn’t expecting anything else, he knew full well what he was getting into, but everything up until this point almost didn’t feel real. Like all of it was just a silly wet dream that wouldn’t actually happen. But here it was, and it was happening. There was no mistake that this was reality. And the reality is that fingers were about to go inside his ass right now. 

 

Rantarou carefully slipped a finger inside, and the second he did, Saihara sharply inhaled through his teeth in pain, digging his nails into a cushion to try and null the sting. If just a finger was causing this kind of bite, then he must really have to prepare himself for what was going to come after. 

 

After a bit, the pain nulled and Saihara signaled to the other it was okay to slip in another finger. It didn’t sting as bad this time, but it still made him feel strange. Was this what it *usually* feels like? It’s not like he had any experience in the matter, and he’s never done anything like this before by himself.... 

 

“Rantarou... m-move your fingers.” He huffed out. At this point, Saihara just wanted to skip the pretense and get on with it. He knew that Rantarou hadn’t had any simulation, and if he’s been uncomfortably itching to get off like Saihara was, he knew that it was only fair to speed up the process and bear some pain to give him some release. 

 

The movement of fingers were cautious, carefully stretching and curling inside to try and loosen him up. But in all honestly, Rantarou had no idea how helpful it was going to be in the morning. After all, he admittedly was still a virgin himself. He had no idea if he was even doing this right, and if there *was* a way to do this right. And since his only source was basically just porn, it didn’t exactly help him know if he was doing anything productive. The best he could do was just ask Shuichii if he felt okay with continuing. 

 

“I think that’s good enough... are you ready?” The detective nodded, feeling himself get nervous again, awkwardly shifting to try and start. 

 

“Ah... I might need to get you in a better position... can you lift up your hips a little?” 

 

Saihara gave a hesitant nod. Well, guess it’s finally happening. Who knew all it took was an awkward third date and some social anxiety to get laid. 

 

Rantarou grasped Saihara’s hips and pulled them upwards. He yelped in surprise when his arms and head fell backwards. 

 

“Oh, you’re probably going to need to hold onto my neck for this to work... sorry, I probably should’ve know this wasn’t the easiest position for you... do you think you’ll be able to hold on?” Saihara nodded, prompting Rantarou to try and help him up. At this point, he didn’t even care what position they were in, he was too impatient to wait again, his arousal was *killing* him and he couldn’t wait anymore for more adjustments. 

 

Trying his best with his free hand, he lifted Saihara’s back so he could be high enough to lock his hands around the other’s neck. It was a little difficult, but it was the best they could do for now. 

 

Rantarou pushed forward, and it didn’t even take half of it in until Saihara hissed in discomfort. The taller stopped immediately, and checked to make sure he was all right. However, that just seemed to make the black haired boy even more restless. 

 

“N...Nnhg... I-it’s all right... I...I can handle it.” Rantarou was no expert, but from the look of it, his boyfriend did not look like he could handle it. His breathing sounded pretty shaky to him, and from the crescent shape his eyebrows made, it was abundantly clear that he was in quite a bit of pain. He tried to convince him there wasn’t a rush, but he just brushed it off. 

 

“I...I’m serious, I’m fine...” he panted and leaned up to the other’s ear. “P-Please, I... I want to make you feel good, so... you don’t worry about me...” he whispered, softly kissing at his neck. “Please, Amami, I... I need you...” The soft spoken and almost alluring whisper went straight to his dick, and Saihara knew he was in no position to refuse him now. 

 

Completely convinced, Rantarou rolled his hips to push the rest of himself in, and the soft breath Rantarou let out was easily drowned out by the loud and choked cry that came from Saihara. His head curled forward and he tightened his grip on the other’s back, trying to hold onto his senses. Pain was definitely there, but his head felt light, almost high from the libido. 

 

Rantarou tried his hardest not to fall apart immediately after they had just started, with the submissive boy itching for contact, but at this rate, it was going to have to take a lot of will power not to. With Saihara being a virgin, he was already unbelievably tight to begin with, and that wasn’t doing Rantarou any favors when he would tighten around him unexpectedly from any other stimulus. 

 

A small whine came from Saihara, along with him weakly moving his hips. He definitely wanted him to move. 

 

Trying to hold himself together, Rantarou gently started to move, trying not to go too fast. Thankfully, Saihara was more than happy with any movement at all, biting back his moans every time Rantarou thrusted in. 

 

“Ah, Shuichii... I told you that wasn’t fair...” he started, leaning into. “You know you can’t hide your voice, love... If you keep holding back, then I’ll do anything I can to get it it out of you..” The tone sent a shiver down the detective’s spine. 

 

Saihara didn’t even know this side of Rantarou existed. To be fair, it *was* under different circumstances, but the low, domineering tone from the usual calm and relaxed male was so strange to see, and even stranger to know that he slightly liked it. 

 

“Nhg... Rantarou, more...” He moaned, looking up at his partner. A soft chuckle escaped Rantarou’s lips from the smaller boy’s statement. 

 

“‘More’...?” He repeated back to him, clearly pleased from his request. 

 

“Y...yes, Amami, m-more... faster... anything, please, I... I want...” his plead was almost pitiable, he looked almost exhausted from all of the buildup to this point. 

 

“Hm? You want what?” Rantarou asked, significantly slowing down his movements. Even though Saihara’s gaze was so pitiable, who said anything about giving him what he wanted right away? It would just be too easy. Rantarou let his fingers hold the other’s jawline carefully, lifting it up so he’d be looking at him. 

 

“If you tell me what you want, I’ll happily do it... but I won’t budge an inch unless you ask.” A smug grin was plastered on his face, and unless Saihara did what he was told, it wasn’t leaving for a while. 

 

All shame was already out the window, and Saihara was more than desperate for the need to finish. And if all he needed to do was ask... 

 

“R-Rantarou, I... I want to come, please...!” ...then what’s the harm in doing it? 

 

An all too familiar laugh softly brushed against the detective’s ear. 

 

“Well, how could I say no?” He chuckled, starting to move his hips again. 

 

The faster pace had Saihara almost delirious, his eyes were clouded, and a small strand of drool leaked from his mouth. He felt the heat coiling in his stomach, and clung desperately to the neck of the adventurer. 

 

“R-Rantarou, I’m...” he started, getting cut off by himself with his own gasps and moans. 

 

Saihara looked up and could tell by looking at Rantarou’s face that he was about to come as well. The slight look of haziness, the slightly tightened lips, it was unmistakeable. 

 

After a few more movements, Saihara finally broke, feeling static run through his body as he rode out his orgasm. His legs shook around Rantarou’s hips, until he finally fell limp, completely exhausted and cum on his stomach. Rantarou followed suit shortly after, coming in the other before slowly pulling out and letting Saihara go. 

 

The detective collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. Rantarou was about to do the same, but quickly realized that he had to take a tissue and wipe the cum off of Saihara’s chest before either of them fell asleep. 

 

“A-ah, thanks...” He panted, struggling to quickly get his briefs back on. When Rantarou was finished cleaning themselves up, he pulled the covers that were discarded on the floor and lay next to Saihara to finally get some rest. 

 

“Ah... I... um... really enjoyed that...” Now that the smaller boy was down from his arousal, he was back into his usual, stuttering and shy mess. 

 

“I’m glad. Think you’ll be able to ask me more directly next time?” Rantarou chuckled at him. 

 

“H-hey, I couldn’t help it! I..it’s embarrassing...” 

 

“Mm? That’s odd... I didn’t think you seemed too embarrassed when you were begging for me to-“ a swift hand went to cover the adventure’s mouth before he could say anything else. 

 

“What happened in here stays in here, Amami.” He glared, trying to be threatening. 

 

“Okay, okay, I know. It’s not like I’d go off telling anyone. Could you imagine what Ouma would do if he found this information out? He’d probably tell everyone in university.” He laughed. Knowing Ouma, he probably didn’t need to even be told anything. He’d dig into anything that he could find and spend hours figuring something out, even if it was something useless like a sex rumor. Several sex rumor related breakups on campus proves it, but then again, it *was* Ouma’s word... 

 

“Mm... Good....” He wanted to say more, but all the activity from today up to this point had really worn the detective out. While the quiet pillow talk was nice, his legs were a bit sore, and he really needed to get some sleep so he didn’t go to class exhausted the next day. 

 

Saihara decided he might start being a bit more direct after tonight... 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

“You sure you didn’t leave anything?” Saihara asked, checking his mind to remember if he had left anything on the table 

 

“I’m sure I have everything. Besides, if I did I can just get it next time, yeah?” Saihara sighed and agreed. As long he didn’t leave anything too important... 

 

Rantarou went to exit the apartment, giving a wave at the other before leaving. Saihara went to go back inside, but after a few minutes, a furious knocking was on his door, followed by the unmistakable voice of his neighbor. 

 

“Oi!! Sherlock Homo!! Open the fuckin’ door you little cockroach!! I’ve got shit to say!!!” Uh oh. That didn’t sound great. 

 

Saihara went to the door with caution and his guard up; the only time Iruma has *ever* been to his door was when they were first assigned rooms. They had never interacted socially, so the detective was slow to get up and walk to the door. 

 

“Y-yes, can I help you...?” He sputtered out. He wasn’t planning for himself to sound so obviously intimidated, but Iruma just got straight to the point. 

 

“Do you think I’m fucking deaf or some shit?!” 

 

Saihara had an idea of what she was talking about, but he figured it wouldn’t be best to tell her that... 

 

“U-Um, I’m sorry..?” He stuttered. Miu coughed up a laugh and crossed her arms. 

 

“I mean, do you think I don’t have fuckin’ ears or something?! Sorry, but I don’t wanna hear you and your fuckin’ limp dicked boyfriend go at it like dogs in heat!!” Shit. Guess he really should’ve moved to the bedroom instead. With *Iruma* no less. Saihara *really* fucked up this time. 

 

“W-what?! N-no, that was *not* what that was!” He knew he was spewing a lie just like Ouma, but the situation was too embarrassing to fess up to. He tried pinning the blame that it was just the tv, but he could tell that she didn’t buy it. 

 

“Hah?! What, you want me to pull up a fuckin’ case file or something?! I can tell *exactly* when a pathetic virgin like you loses his v-card, and you have *definitely* gotten your ass smacked in the last 24 hours!!” Miu let out a high-pitched laugh, pulling out a small device. 

 

“Besides, unless you were watchin’ some crazy porno or some shit, I got your pathetic little pig squeals from last night right here! Hah! I should’ve known that a twinky little fuck like you was a screamer in the sheets!” She laughed, obviously having fun with his embarrassment. Shuichii just felt his cheeks burn. How the hell did he think a decision he made while horny was a *good* decision?! 

 

Miu laughed heartily again before handing the device off to Saihara. 

 

“Anyway, here ya go, bottom boy! Play it during your next tug match when your bitch of a boyfriend isn’t around to fuck you!” A small and confused yelp came from Shuichii as she motioned to drop the recorder in his hands. 

 

“W-what the hell?! No, I don’t want that!!” Saihara pushed Iruma’s hands holding the tape, only to be responded with a panicked sounding cry. “H-heeeee!!” The inventor yelped, receding her hands back innocently. Saihara stepped back, thinking he’d accidentally hurt her somehow. 

 

“W-wh... what the hell, man... I-if you didn’t want it you didn’t have to be such a dick about it... F-fine!!! I’ll keep it!! You don’t deserve your fuckin’ tape!” Saihara was about to walk away, perfectly content on leaving the whole conflict behind, but suddenly realize that he made this worse. 

 

“W-wait, don’t keep it either!!” Saihara went to grab the tape back, putting a hand on Iruma’s shoulder. The blonde turned around and returned to her normal self. 

 

“Heh, what? Start gettin nostalgic or some shit now? Or ya just tryin’ to make sure you don’t lose a copy of your first time so you can whack off to it later? Hah! You’re still a big fuckin’ virgin, even after takin’ some-” Shuichii cut Iruma off,swiftly took the tape away from her and quickly rushing inside. He could still hear the boisterous laughter coming from the hallway. 

 

Well that was a fucking disaster. 

 

Shuichii sighed, sitting down on the couch, tape in hand. He was oddly tempted to push the play button.. Was... this actually a tape of him...? Or was Iruma just kidding him? I mean, it was Iruma, after all... she didn’t exactly have a reason to lie, and if she wanted to use it for blackmail, then she wouldn’t have given it to him... 

 

Saihara anxiously put his finger over the play button, clicking it swiftly. Just to check. 

 

“A...ah... Amami...” The speakers sounded out. Yep, that was absolutely him... Shit, were they really that loud? He hit the stop button quickly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks again. 

 

Saihara quickly made his way to the kitchen, putting his foot on the kitchen trashcan, going to throw the tape away. No way in hell he wanted this thing around, what if Ouma snooped around while he wasn’t home? 

 

...But 

 

Maybe he’d keep it for just a little bit. 

 

...Yeah, just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my first smut, boyos. I put a week and half of work into this, and I still don't know if that's too much or too little lmao. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Tbh I might start taking requests because this was p fun to write?? Idk! All I can say is that this was fun, and if someone comments a prompt, I might just go ahead and do it! No harm in asking, boyos! Thanks for reading! And reviews and comments are much appreciated~


End file.
